For the proposed workshop on hearing loss and healthy aging, an ad hoc planning committee will plan and conduct a two-day public workshop to examine the ways in which age-related hearing loss affects healthy aging, and how the spectrum of public and private stakeholders can work together to address hearing loss in older adults as a public health issue.